


Half A Tattoo

by prettyryden



Category: Panic! at the Disco, pvris
Genre: Fear, Gay, M/M, Ryden, Scared of needles, Tattoos, couples tattoos, tattoo parlor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is scared of needles ,but he'll do anything for Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half A Tattoo

"half a tattoo"  
they had been planning this day for months. Browsing through Pinterest and every other website for the perfect couples tattoo idea.  
Making a design their own by changing it till it perfectly fit their relationship.  
They were in the car on the way to the tattoo studio.  
"Ry ,are you excited?!"  
Brendon asked , his voice bouncing with enthusiasm.  
"Hahaa yeah of-f course I-ii am"  
Ryan said,nervously like he didn't believe his own words.  
Ryan fiddled with the ring around his finger , the one Brendon proposed to him with.  
"Great!,we'll be there in a second"  
Brendon said,completely oblivious to the fact of Ryan's nerves.  
Brendon pulled into a parking spot directly in front of the tattoo parlor.  
A friendly looking woman with part of her head shaved and a few tattoos showed them over to her chair in the studio.  
Ryan had already met with her before in secret , telling her his fear and his plan.  
"Hi Brendon and Ryan , I'm Lynn and I'll be doing your tattoos today!" She said with a slight wink at Ryan,she knew the plan.  
They were getting matching tattoos of the ring that Brendon proposed to Ryan with.  
"I'll go first" Brendon volunteered.  
"Okay Bren , I love you" Ryan said  
Brendon sat in the chair , holding Ryan's hand , not for himself but for Ryan as he could tell that he was nervous now.  
He heard a buzzing noise and it went on for a few minutes and then he saw Brendon's finger and it had the spitting image of the ring Ryan never took off.  
Ryan was scared of needles ,but he told Lynn " Forget the plan , I'll do it"  
"What plan?" Brendon questioned?  
"It's really nothing" Ryan replied , trying to act casual.  
"I'm scared of needles so you were going to get the tattoo and I would just wear the ring , but I realized it doesn't have the same commitment attached so I'm getting the tattoo so that you can be a part of me forever" Ryan rushed over the last part,he was blushing a little.  
" Aw Ryan that's beautiful"  
Brendon said   
Ryan sat in the chair , squeezing Brendon's hand for support and he found it didn't really hurt as much as he expected.  
When it was finished he looked down and interlocked his tattooed hand with Brendon's tattooed hand .  
" I don't know what to say, I love it"  
Ryan sputtered out.  
They drove home together , Ryan's eyes catching the image of the tattoo every few seconds on the steering   
wheel.


End file.
